Felt good on my lips
by Sir Knieghf
Summary: Harry and Katie's life has been perfect. Follow along with their story. First song fic


Said her name was a hand me down name

From the side of a family that long ago came Over here on a boat from somewhere in Spain.

Sounded to me just a little bit strange, I guess.

But I have to admit, it felt good on my lips.

Harry Potter and his fiance Katie Bell are going to Grignotts to get the wedding rings of Lily and James Potter. They meet at Hogwarts in her second year his first. They have been betrothed since his fifth year. They had kissed after they won a quiditch game against Slythern. and formed a soul bond so legally they were married they just didn't want Dumbledore and Voldiemort to know. Her name meant pure in Spanish. He thought her name was perfect for her he always thought she was pure.

She tipped the DJ to play her favorite song.

A Spanish little number that was rockin' on strong.

She grabbed me by the sleeve and said lets go and get it on.

By the second chorus I was singing right along with it I don't know what it meant but it felt good on my lips.

After the war Grignotts got a bar and DJ station no one knows why though. It is one of the most popular places now. Katie had tipped the DJ to play her favorite song. Harry didn't know what it meant but everyone loved the song. By the second verse everyone was singing along.

Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy

You can go crazy too

Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy I wanna go crazy with you

Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips

After her song everyone talked about how sweet it was.

Harry and Katie were going crazy for each other after that song. That song would be their song at the wedding. If they would listen to this song forever.

She ordered us a drink It was a purple kind of pink.

She said it's got a shot of a little bit of everything.

Mello yellow umbrella for a fella like me.

It was just a bit mello for me to be seen with.

But I took a sip. Yeah it felt good on my lips

Harry would have took a drink if he didn't care to get drunk off it but hes a light weight. But he is getting better at holding his liquor.

Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy You can go crazy too.

Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy I wanna go crazy with you Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips.

When the lights came on and they hollered last call

I was busy getting lost in her cherry lip gloss

In a little corner booth I don't like no talk She leaned in close and gave me one long and wet

A goodnight goodbye kiss And It felt good on my lips

Katie gave Harry a long wet kiss which he eagerly returned. She worked nights as an auror while he worked as a potions master. They made it work wonderfully though he would work on potions at night till she got home in the morning. As of now though they wanted a family and a wedding.

_Ten years later_

_Come on katie you can do this all you have to do is push!_

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER THIS WILL BE OUR LAST CHILD YOU UNDERSTAND" Katie now screamed in his ear. Harry just sighed she said this after Lily Angelina Potter and her sister Luna Alicia Potter were born they looked like their mother but had emrald green were noew 5 and 6 respectively._

_Right now his son was being born they chose to name him James Sirius After his father and as he was born the doctors heard three more screams one came from Katie the other two came seemingly from her to. The doctors went to see what had happened. She had apperently had two more kids all three triplets. They looked exactly like Harry their names are Severus Remus and Neville Cedric Potter. Neville, Luna, Alicia, and Angelina were excited that the kids had their names. After Katie was done yelling at Harry they brought their kids Luna and Lily in the room to meet the new Potters. Luna had gotten Harry's love for trouble even used the same excuse "trouble finds me." It had gotten to this one point to were Harry had to Relieve Katie a full day with the kids at Angelina's house. The next day Katie was much more relaxed. Now all was perfect._


End file.
